plerbfandomcom-20200214-history
Nagitokomaeda
Placing the Turnips into the hole, my son and his son and her son and their son are all joined together at joes crab shack suing the explosives of a galaxy Samsung thrown into Joes Crab Shack; The scared place; the wood of the foundation is blown to bits Death and pestilience follows the ath nagitokomaeda chuckled. You mean the chaos emralds? Joe from Joes crab shack began to sob as he lost hope for everything he had and their son was dead. nagitokomaeda began to slurp the water and moisture and the moisture and the moisture form the atmosphere. Everuthing was getting relly dry. The Sun began to heat the earth up real bad. Oh my god I am so alone. Not even Joe can save me now. Joe could but he wouldnt. FUck you nagitokomaeda Joe said. You literally destroyed everything ive ever cared about and with a wink; with a smile nagito Komaeda held the choas emeralds in Cloth and Vored them each 1 by 1. Nagitomko aeda began to shine brightly and; not unlike a precious gemstone or other extremely valuable metal began to reflect light at an incrasingly concerning rate. but there was no one to feel concern. No one but joe. but Joe did not care. The crabs from his shack.....We are all dead joe. No one can save us ; no one can save you nagitkomaedas hair went from a red tinted white to bright gold, and met Sonic the hegdehog in the Green Hill Zone of the Sky. Hi sonic,. Have you seen Eric Andre anywehere around here. Sonic was not there. it was only an illusion created by the . he was not in the beautiful house or with his beautoiful wife he could not e even have vision. Congratulations! Antlers Hospice began to play in the bathground, komaeda had to sweat now. it was not a world where he could exist for very long. nagitokomaeda screamed for their followers. Bellowed and yelled for someone, anyone. No one was there. Nagitokomaeda neeeded to take a freedom foghters; We will foight komaeda. the children chuckled. You meanthe Chaos emeralds? The chrldren were crabs,. Weare CRABS!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! CRABS!!!!!!!!! komaeda began to have eyes of glass and eyes of water that became drops of water and drops of Crystalline Glass as he watched the insolent crabs run. and Run they went, in curcles, around him, with knives. komaeda couldnt un becaus ethey were in a circle. he let his legs and ankles be cut by plastic cultery; and Wood an dTitanium; but he did not bleed. For you see, komaeda did not have blood. Foolish chldren began to gasp! KOMAEDA! Why dont you have BLOOD?! komaeda sighed, shook his head and smiled knowingly. Oh, you know! One of the crab childrn, Gelatin Jarid, began to screech. REHEEEEEEEEEEEEEHHEHEHSHSHHSIUSSSSSS FReally annoying. komaeda said TCH! Gelatin Jarid said Why did you give Joe from Joes crab shack despair and not me. What the heck. Wheres my dad? nagitokomaeda didnt know how to respond. Nagitokomaeda didnt know where his dad was. komaeda Grabbed the crap with the pinchers and the knif enad looked it in its beady eyes. Gelatin Jarid didnt have fear. He only knew how to scream. Gelatin Jaird began to scream. Komaed athrew him to the 7th dimension. The other children were really scared by this, they ran away but not before scrating nagitkpomaeda once more with the knives. But that was okay. Joe from Joe's crab shack watched this in horror. Joe said, Why did destroy everything I love, Komaeda Nagitokomaeda chuckled. My name is Nagitokomaeda, I'm the super high School level lucky student. Joe looked down at the ground. Hot tears welled in his eyes. he was on all fours. begging for ndeath. He was in despair, true despair komaeda couldnt undertstand what he was beginning to see. Joe from Joes crab shack was beginng to transform, a being of pure despair beginning to have skin the texture of a healthy peatunia. His eyes began to glow solftly, like street lights reflected on water. He had the voice of no longer Joe. But Jeff Magnum. What a curious life as we stand here tonight in this aeroplane over the sea. As we dance from the crowd well be laughing put loud and laughing for everyone to see. Soft and Sweet. Let me hold them there and keep ot here with me. meeeeeeeee Joe looked at komaeda in his new, soft, damp form. Oh how I remember you. Oh how I pushed your finger through, your mouth to make tbhose muscles move. That made your voice so smooth and swee- Komaed a took his shotgun and ended another fucking life. he looked at the camera. Follow me @nagitokomaeda on Plerb